Loving death
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: Ok I wrote a new character in so, she's mine. Ash goes to a new school were she is a mister and is intrigued by a tall boy named Death The Kid. What will hapen I have no clue cuz I'm not done but go ahead and read it.


I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework when my brother busted in. "Ash! I have great news!" I honistly didn't want to talk to anybody because I had just gotten home from school where I'm the least popular person, and everybody likes to pick on the quiet nice people. "Ash where Ar-" he walked into the kitchen and saw me with tear stained cheeks and red blotchy eyes. "Ash? What's wrong?" He walked over to me with Tsubaki trailing behind him.

I shook my head and went back to doing my work. "It's nothing. I'm just being a baby. I have homework that's due tomorrow." I herd Star sigh and felt Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Star was looking at me. "Fine! I was being picked on and called names today. I was being wimpy about it so I cried." A small sniffle escaped.

Tsubaki knelt down and put her hand on my knee. "Listen, Black Star has a surprise for you that will make your problems basically disappear." Star smiled his cocky smile and stood proudly in front of me.

His blue hair was a lighter shade than mine and he was way taner than I was. My hair was a darker blue and I was basically a ghost because I spent all my time inside reading books or doing work. "You are going to be going to school with me, little sis!"

I almost exploded on the inside but I managed to keep calm. "I'm not that little! I'm only a year younger than you, and I know im smarter than you too!" Wait. "How am I going to school with you?" Why would Lord Death except me?

"Well, I talked Kid into talking Death into excepting you to join our group. Your even in the same grade because, like you just said, your smarter." He scratched his head then came up with a cocky come back. "But I'm still way cooler than you!" He yelled as he raised to his room.

Tsubaki smiled lightly at him and then me. "You know how he is, but I wish he could learn how to give somebody a complement without giving himself one." We both laughed at the thought of Star being nice to other people. After a few minutes of conversation Tsubaki left and I went to bed leaving my finished homework on the table.

I woke to find Star still sleeping and Tsubaki nowhere to be found so I figured that I woke up early. When I got up to check the time I realised that I had gotten up early. It was six'o'clock in the morning. Even though I was still tired I went to the kitchen to make waffles. I figured that the smell of my amazingly delicous cinnamon waffles had woke Star because I could hear him rustling around his room.

When I had a plate full of waffles I walked to my room to get ready. I opened my closet and pulled out a white tank-top and a black zip up jacket to go over it. Then I pulled out my tight ripped jeans and my thigh high, black and white converse. I pulled my hair into a fishtail that was a bit messy, but cute.

I found Star inhaling all the waffles I made and laughed a bit. "Come on lazy. We only have so much time until school starts." I walked out the door with Star fallowing behind me. We were walking for about three to five minutes before we saw Tsubaki headed swords us. A surprised look was splattered across her face. "What? Are you surprised that he's actually up?" I laughed.

Tsubaki and Star stayed behind to talk about something, but I kept walking until I reached the school. I could see Stars group standing by the door so I stopped to ask for directions to Lord Deaths office. "Um, do any of you know where Lord Deaths office is? I'm new."

Soul started walking records the door then stopped and looked back. "You coming or what?" I sped up to catch up to him. After a few turned down various hallways he asked. "So who are you? You look kinda familiar." He was looking at me but he still didn't hit anything.

"I'm Black Stars sister. My name is Ash" I kept my head high enough to see and nothing more.

A chuckle escaped his mouth. "Seriously? There's no way your his sister." I gave him an annoyed look and kept walking, but when we reached the hall that led to Lord Deaths office I herd him say. "I can't believe your related to that hyperactive weirdo." With that he walked away.

I walked down the long hallway and ended up tripping and falling on my ass. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off. Then I realised that I was two yards away from Lord Deaths office door. "Seriously, Ash! Why can't you not make a fool of your self on the first day?" Feeling stupid I walked to the door and took a deep breath.

My hand curled into a fist and I knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice came through the door. Once I opened it I saw Lord Death standing near his desk. "Come in, come in. What are you here for?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

My feet carried me to his desk at a reasonable pace. "Yes, sir. I'm Black Stars sister."

He nodded. "Oh, yes. I presume your much smarter than him?" He asked

I gave a little chuckle. "Yes, sir." You didn't have to have the brightest minds to be smarter than my brother, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

Lord Death stood up with a paper in his hand. "Good because your brother isn't that smart." He handed me the paper and looked behind me. "Kid, I gave her your schedule so you can show her around. Have a nice day you too!"

When I looked behind me I saw a kid about a year older than I was with black hair and three white stripes on the left side. He wore a black suit that made him look sofisticated. "If you act like your brother and there are two of him around I'll blow holes in both of you." Ikept my mouth shut and fallowed him out the door and to our first class. "What's your name?" He asked.

He insulted my brother and now he wanted my name! "My name is Ash." I didn't want to have an enemy on my first day. "What's your name?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be a dick and ignore me.

"Death The Kid." He said as we approached a door. "This is our class so, prove me wrong and be intelligent."

Then we entered the room. There was a desk at the front of the room and seats on the other side. Kid walked to hi seat between two pretty blond girls and started talking to them. The teacher at the front of the room looking at me. He had white hair a lab coat and bolts in both sides of his head. A halfway dissected. "I'm guessing your the new student?" I nodded. "Go sit down somewhere and try not to scream when you see blood."

There was a girl on the very top row next to the end sitting by herself. She had white hair and a stitch lined two inches across her right cheek


End file.
